


ms dsmwqiolksdx newjqw

by irl_luca_balsa



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Help, Other, sjnderkmps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irl_luca_balsa/pseuds/irl_luca_balsa
Summary: Sunflower:It's a fungus called "Ophiocordyceps camponoti-floridani"! There's also the "Cordyceps Ignota" that infects tarantulas!sunny side up eggs:i no longer like plants/hj___________________________-hooliganlesbian-Aubreybasketball-KelHero-Herosunny side up eggs-SunnySunflower-BasilPIANO WOMAN-Mari(before the events of omori)OMORI.-Omori(only in headspace)
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI), mentioned lol - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	ms dsmwqiolksdx newjqw

**Author's Note:**

> took a break from hrlp peas for this ugh  
> fuck u sunny uses tone tags

sunny side up eggs:because enoughs enough were done

sunny side up eggs:you told me think about it well i did

Sunflower:HUH??? Did I do something :(???

sunny side up eggs:no its just a song 

Sunflower:Oh, okay :D!

sunny side up eggs:WHTA IS THAT

Sunflower:It's called a Snapdragon! It's a very beautiful flower, but once it dies it turns into a skull.

Sunflower:Oh! And did you know there is a plant that turns ants into zombies?

Sunflower:It's a fungus called "Ophiocordyceps camponoti-floridani"! There's also the "Cordyceps Ignota" that infects tarantulas!

sunny side up eggs:i no longer like plants/hj


End file.
